spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
War Machine
: Looking for another article with the name War Machine? Check out the War Machine disambiguation page. James Rhodes, also known as Rhodey, is the head of security and Senior Vice President of Stark Enterprises. He is Tony Stark's best friend and is a superhero that wears a suit of armor and goes by the name War Machine. History Early life Childhood Later life Becoming War Machine At some point in the past Tony Stark hired James Rhodes to be both the Senior Vice President and the head of security of Stark Enterprises. Rhodes and Stark eventually became very good friends. Later on Tony Stark revealed to James Rhodes that he was Iron Man. Stark then gave Rhodey his own armored suit and he took the name War Machine. Iron Man then formed a group of superheroes called Force Works. War Machine was part of this team along with Spider-Woman, Century, Hawkeye, and Scarlet Witch. Working with Force Works ELF Later adventures Near death experience Dark Aegis Armor Wars Return of the Mandarin Spider-Man When Peter Parker and Debra Whitman went to Stark Enterprises, Curt Connors introduced them to James Rhodes. When they met Rhodes he was very stern and serious. Debra even joked that he was "a real cheerful guy". When Venom broke into Stark Enterprises to steal a device called the Inter-Dimensional Probe to free Dormammu from the Dark Dimension, Rhodes and other guards attempted to protect the probe. However, Venom simply threw Rhodes to the ground. At that moment Spider-Man arrived and tackled Venom. This gave James Rhodes enough time to change into his War Machine armor. As Venom was about to kill Spider-Man, War Machine arrived and blasted Venom with repulsor beams from his armor. War Machine then attacked Venom to protect the Inter-Dimensional Probe. Spider-Man and War Machine then worked together to fight Venom. Fearing that Venom would lose in his fight against War Machine and Spider-Man, Baron Mordo sent Carnage to help him. As War Machine was blasting Venom with sonic noise from his armor, Carnage arrived and ripped the device making the sonic noise off of War Machine's armor. Carnage then caused one of the machines in the building to explode. The explosion propelled War Machine across the room. War Machine got back up and once again attempted to stop Carnage. However, Carnage used his super strength to punch War Machine across the room which injured him in the process. Venom and Carnage were then able to get away with the Inter-Dimensional Probe and they brought it to Baron Mordo. During the fight with Venom and Carnage, Spider-Man was knocked unconscious. J. Jonah Jameson attempted to unmask Spider-Man. However, War Machine held Jameson at gunpoint and told him he was trespassing on private property. Jameson showed War Machine his press pass and told him he was allowed to be on the premises. However, War Machine grabbed the press pass out of Jameson's hand and crumbled it up. J. Jonah Jameson then left. As Jameson walked away War Machine collapsed due to the injuries he sustained while fighting Carnage. Tony Stark then appeared on a television screen and begged Spider-Man to take War Machine to the hospital. Spider-Man did as Tony Stark asked and Rhodey recuperated until he was able to resume his duties as War Machine. With War Machine in the hospital, Iron Man teamed up with Spider-Man and Venom, who was now reformed, and they were able to defeat Carnage and Dormammu. Afterwards Iron Man destroyed the Inter-Dimensional Probe. Equipment War Machine wears a suit of armor. This armor is equipped with heavy artillery. A machine gun is mounted on the armors right shoulder and a rocket launcher is mounted on the left shoulder. The armor is also capable of firing repulsor beams from the palms of the armor's gloves. The boots of the armor have jets built into them which allows War Machine to fly through the air. In the comics James "Rhodey" Rhodes joined the United States Marine Corps. While on a mission Rhodey was blasted out of the sky by enemy rockets but managed to land the plane in one piece. Tony Stark, in his armor, had just escaped Wong-Chu and was trying to make his way to the American defense perimeter. Attacked by enemies, Iron Man proved to Rhodey they were on the same side, and Rhodes allowed him to drain the helicopters batteries to recharge his armor. Stealing an enemy helicopter, they destroyed the base, and flew to the nearest American encampment. Stark then offered Rhodey a job working for him as a pilot as soon as his military stint was over. However, Rhodey initially declined. After a succession of other jobs, Rhodey finally accepted Stark's offer and became his personal pilot and chief aviation engineer. While working at Stark Industries, Rhodey aided Iron Man in his battles against various supervillains. After becoming an alcoholic Tony Stark was unable to use the Iron Man armor responsibly. Because of this James Rhodes put on the Iron Man armor to defend Stark International from the criminal Magma. After defeating Magma, Rhodes tried to give the armor back to Tony Stark. However, Stark insisted that Rhodes take on the responsibility of being Iron Man for a while to enable Stark to enjoy himself. Rhodes reluctantly agreed. Several years later, Tony Stark "died" and Rhodes was named the new C.E.O. of Stark Enterprises. It was during this time that Stark Enterprises created the War Machine armor and Rhodes briefly took the place of Iron Man. When Rhodes discovered that Stark was actually alive he became furious and resigned from Stark Enterprises. Iron Man and War Machine would occasionally team up but their friendship would never be the same. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *Time Fugitives, Part I *The Phoenix Saga, Part V: Child of Light 'Iron Man: The Animated Series' *And the Sea Shall Give Up It's Dead *Rejoice! I Am Ultimo, Thy Deliver *Data In, Chaos Out *Silence My Companion, Death My Destination *The Grim Reaper Wears a Teflon Coat *Enemy Without, Enemy Within *The Origin of the Mandarin *The Defection of Hawkeye *Iron Man to the Second Power, Part One *Iron Man to the Second Power, Part Two *The Origin of Iron Man, Part One *The Origin of Iron Man, Part Two *The Wedding of Iron Man *The Beast Within *Fire and Rain *Not Far From the Tree *Beauty Knows No Pain *Distant Boundaries *The Armor Wars, Part One *The Armor Wars, Part Two *Empowered *Hulk Buster *Hands of the Mandarin, Part One *Hands of the Mandarin, Part Two 'Fantastic Four: The Animated Series' *Silver Surfer & the Return of Galactus (Appears on a television screen) 'The Incredible Hulk' *Helping Hand, Iron Fist 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *Venom Returns *Carnage Trivia *War Machine was voiced by three different actors in the Marvel Animated Universe. :*James Avery voiced War Machine for nine episodes in season one of Iron Man: The Animated Series. Avery later reprised his role of War Machine in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. :*Jim Cummings did some stand-in vocals for War Machine in Iron Man: The Animated Series but did not have a big part as the character. :*Dorian Harewood voiced War Machine for four episodes of season one and all his appearances in season two of Iron Man: The Animated Series. Harewood also voiced War Machine in The Incredible Hulk. ::*War Machine was unvoiced in X-Men: The Animated Series and Fantastic Four: The Animated Series. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters Category:Stark Enterprises staff Category:Articles in need of expansion